ΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ, ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιανουάριος 25 του 2017 Η λέξη μαγνητισμός προέρχεται από την επαρχία Μαγνησία της Μ. Ασίας, όπου βρέθηκαν λίθοι μαγνητίτη, οι οποίοι έχουν την ιδιότητα να έλκουν μικρά τεμάχια σιδήρου. Ένας άλλος φυσικός μαγνήτης είναι η ίδια η Γη που η ικανότητά της να προσανατολίζει τη μαγνητική βελόνα ήταν γνωστή από τα αρχαία χρόνια. Και επειδή ένας πόλος από τους δυο πόλους της μαγνητικής βελόνας έχει τη διεύθυνση προς το βόρειο πόλο της Γης ονομάστηκε βόρειος πόλος της βελόνας με το σκεπτικό ότι κάποια αόρατη μαγνητική δύναμη εφαρμόζεται πάνω στο βόρειο πόλο της βελόνας. Στην Ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής ( "Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science", page 415) διαβάζουμε ότι πριν από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής δύναμης από τον Ampere (1820) που οφείλεται σε κινούμενα φορτία χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS), που οδήγησαν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) για τα φαινόμενα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης η διαφορά ανάμεσα στο ηλεκτρικό φορτίο της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης και του μαγνητισμού ήταν ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη θεωρούνταν ως το αποτέλεσμα της αλληλεπίδρασης δυο πόλων που ονομάστηκαν βόρειος και νότιος πόλος. Πραγματικά κατά τον 18ο αιώνα επικρατούσε η άποψη ότι στους πόλους ενός ραβδόμορφου μαγνήτη είναι συγκεντρωμένο ένα μαγνητικό ρευστό υπεύθυνο για τη μαγνητική έλξη ή άπωση. Πάντως το έτος 1785 που ο Coulomb ανακάλυψε το νόμο της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής δύναμης (χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση των πεδίων του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα) επιπλέον για την ερμηνεία των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων θεώρησε ότι σε αντίθεση με τα φορτία των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων τα μαγνητικά ρευστά δεν μπορούν να διαχωριστούν, αφού δεν μπορούν να απομονωθούν οι δύο μαγνητικοί πόλοι, και σύμφωνα με τα πειράματά του σε απόσταση r η μαγνητική δύναμη που ασκείται από δυο πόλους που έχουν υποθετικές ποσότητες μαγνητισμού (pole strength) P1 και P2 δίδονταν από τη σχέση Fm = (1/μ) (P1P2/r2 ) όπου μ είναι η μαγνητική διαπερατότητα που εξαρτάται από το περιβάλλον όπου βρίσκονται οι μαγνητικοί πόλοι. Φυσικά μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου του Ampere η παραπάνω σχέση της μαγνητικής δύναμης έπαψε να λαμβάνεται υπόψη, αφού για τον υπολογισμό της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής δύναμης σε απόσταση r ανάμεσα από δυο παράλληλα ρεύματα έντασης i δεν υπάρχουν οι απατηλές ποσότητες του μαγνητισμού που υποτίθεται ότι θα μπορούσαν να ήταν συγκεντρωμένες στους ανύπαρκτους πόλους των παράλληλων ρευμάτων. Συγκεκριμένα η ακαριαία μαγνητική δύναμη έλξης Fm του νόμου του Ampere δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (2ki/r)il ή Fm = (2ki/r)idl Και επειδή idl = qυ και i = Qυ όπου Q είναι το φορτίο ανά μονάδα μήκους τότε για qυ παράλληλο του Qυ ο νόμος του Ampere γράφεται Fm = (2kQυ/r)qυ. Βέβαια σύμφωνα και με το νόμο του Coulomb αν παραλείψουμε την ταχύτητα υ βλέπουμε ότι επάνω στα φορτίο Q ανά μονάδα μήκους ενός ευθύγραμμου γραμμικού φορτίου μεγάλου μήκους και του σημειακού φορτίου q εμφανίζεται μια ηλεκτρική άπωση Fe που δίδεται από μια παρόμοια σχέση Fe = (2KQ/r)q Εδώ η ηλεκτρική σταθερά K και η μαγνητική σταθερά k προέκυψαν από τα πειράματα του Weber o οποίος ως συνεχιστής των ακαριαίων ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων το 1856 αποκάλυψε ότι ο ηλεκτρισμός και ο μαγνητισμός έχουν άμεση σχέση με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, αφού βρήκε ότι K/k = c2 .Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Neumann το 1845 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell αλλά στην ακαριαία μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Επίσης και ο Weber με βάση την ακαριαία δράση των δυνάμεων από απόσταση συνετέλεσαν σημαντικά στην πρόοδο του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Λόγου χάρη στην "Encyclopedia.com" διαβάζουμε: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." Πάντως και στις δυο περιπτώσεις του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων και προκειμένου να μην παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης θα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιούνται όχι τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell, αλλά τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ε = Fe/q = 2ΚQ/r και της μαγνητικής έντασης Β = Fm/qυ = 2ki/r. (Intensity and false field). Δηλαδή από την εφαρμογή των δυο νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere θα έχουμε Ε/Β = c2/υ οπότε για υ = c θα ισχύει ο λόγος Ε/Β = c. Εδώ σημειώνουμε ότι μετά από το πείραμα των French και Tessman (1963) οι οποίοι απέδειξαν τα λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων όπου απέδειξα ότι την ίδια σχέση Ε/Β = c διατύπωσε και ο Maxwell αλλά χρησιμοποιώντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του ρεύματος μετατόπισης. Έτσι οι άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell φάνηκαν ότι είναι οι θεμελιώδεις εξισώσεις του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με αποτέλεσμα ακόμη και σήμερα να ταλαιπωρούν τους φυσικούς κάτω από την έντονη επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell και της άκυρης σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν. (Invalidity of special relativity). Στην πραγματικότητα, σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα εμφανίζεται ως έλξη η μια μαγνητική δύναμη στο ρεύμα μεγάλου μήκους ενώ η δεύτερη δίδυμη δύναμη εμφανίζεται στο μήκος l του δευτέρου ρεύματος. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στην ηλεκτρική άπωση που προκύπτει από το νόμο του Coulomb. Γι αυτό άλλωστε το 1960 οι δυο νόμοι του Coulomb και του Ampere που εκφράζουν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση δυο φορτίων καθώς και δυο παράλληλων ρευμάτων μεγάλου μήκους, όσο και ο λόγος K/k = c2 των πειραμάτων του Weber χρησιμοποιήθηκαν εύστοχα στο Διεθνές Σύστημα Μονάδων για τον καθορισμό της μονάδας Ampere (A) του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος, καθώς και για τον καθορισμό της μονάδας Coulomb ( C ) του φορτίου. Συγκεκριμένα στο συνέδριο του 1960 ορίσθηκε η μαγνητική σταθερά να είναι k = 10-7 ενώ από τη σχέση K/k = c2 = 9 x1016 ορίσθηκε η ηλεκτρική σταθερά να είναι K = 9 x109. Έτσι από την εφαρμογή της σχέσης Fm = (2ki/r)il ορίσθηκε ότι ένα Ampere είναι η σταθερή ένταση του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος, το οποίο όταν διαρρέει δυο ευθύγραμμους παράλληλους αγωγούς μεγάλου μήκους που απέχουν 1 m και βρίσκονται στο κενό, ασκείται μεταξύ των αγωγών δύναμη 2Χ10-7 Newton (N) ανά μέτρο μήκους του αγωγού. Κατά συνέπεια στην επιστήμη της φυσικής λύθηκε διεθνώς το μέγα πρόβλημα του καθορισμού των ενιαίων μονάδων αναφορικά με τη δύναμη F, το ρεύμα i, και το φορτίο q, αφού για τον καθορισμό του μοναδιαίου φορτίου παρότι ισχύει o νόμος του Coulomb τελικά προτιμήθηκε ο νόμος του Ampere, διότι από το μοναδιαίο ρεύμα (1 Ampere) εύκολα υπολογίζεται η μονάδα του φορτίου με τη χρήση της απλής σχέσης i = q/t. Από την άλλη μεριά, σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής (page 118) για τον καθορισμό της μοναδιαίας δύναμης χρησιμοποιήθηκε όχι ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt αλλά ο μαθηματικός τύπος του Euler (1750), F = mα. Έτσι από τη μονάδα της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας m = 1 Kg των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και τη μοναδιαία επιτάχυνση α καθορίστηκε η μονάδα της δύναμης, δηλαδή το 1Newton = 1Kg x m/s2. Όμως στο μέγα ερώτημα της επιλογής ανάμεσα στην ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής και τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα η επιρροή των θεωριών του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν είναι τόσο μεγάλη ώστε να συντελεί στην εξακολούθηση της διδασκαλίας των πεδίων. Ιστορικά, παρά τον θρίαμβο του νόμου του Ampere όπου με πλείστα πειράματα αποδείχθηκε ότι ένα ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα ασκεί ροπή πάνω στα λεγόμενα κυκλικά ρεύματα, δυστυχώς το 1821 ο Faraday απαξιώνοντας τους νόμους της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης (όπου οι ακαριαίες δυνάμεις ακολουθούν της γραμμή που ενώνει τα φορτία) εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει ότι ο προσανατολισμός της μαγνητικής βελόνας των πειραμάτων του Oersted (1820) σε απόσταση r από ένα ρευματοφόρο αγωγό οφείλεται σε μια υποθετική μαγνητική δύναμη που εφαρμόζεται στο βόρειο πόλο του μαγνήτη. Τα ίδια λάθη διαβάζουμε και στο βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (1938). Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 95 διαβάζουμε: “ H δύναμη μεταξύ του μαγνητικού πόλου και των μικρών κομματιών του σύρματος κατά μήκος του οποίου διέρχεται το ρεύμα δεν μπορεί να τοποθετηθεί πάνω σε γραμμές που συνδέουν το σύρμα και κατά τη βελόνα, ή πάνω σε φορτισμένα ηλεκτρικά σωματίδια και σε στοιχειώδη μαγνητικά δίπολα, Η δύναμη είναι κάθετη σε αυτές τις γραμμές.” Στην πραγματικότητα αν κόψουμε ένα μαγνήτη στη μέση τότε θα φανεί ότι σχηματίζονται δυο νέοι πόλοι. Αυτό το θέμα σήμερα το γνωρίζουμε πολύ καλά από την Κβαντική Φυσική, διότι στους μαγνήτες τυχαίνει να έχουμε προσανατολισμό των σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων προς μια συγκεκριμένη κατεύθυνση που συμπίπτει με την κατεύθυνση που ορίζουν οι δυο πόλοι. Καθώς τα σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων στην τομή του μαγνήτη είναι προσανατολισμένα δίνουν την εντύπωση ότι ο ραβδόμορφος μαγνήτης είναι ένα σωληνοειδές με Ν σπείρες όπου στα άκρα εμφανίζονται οι πόλοι. Όμως στην τομή του μαγνήτη ο προσανατολισμός των σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων δημιουργεί μόνο ένα κυκλικό ρεύμα μιας σπείρας όπου στην ουσία οι δυο πόλοι εξαφανίζονται. Με άλλα λόγια αν το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα έντασης i ενός πολύ μεγάλου αγωγού έχει τη διεύθυνση +x του καρτεσιανού συστήματος των συντεταγμένων, τότε η ροπή στο κυκλικό ρεύμα που βρίσκεται στη απόσταση +y θα είναι τέτοια ώστε το κάτω μέρος του κυκλικού ρεύματος να είναι παράλληλο προς το ρεύμα του μεγάλου μήκους αγωγού, ενώ το ρεύμα στο επάνω μέρος θα είναι αναγκαστικά αντιπαράλληλο. Δηλαδή ο άξονας περιστροφής του κυκλικού ρεύματος θα είναι κατά μήκος του άξονα +z. Αυτή είναι η διεύθυνση προς τον παρατηρητή ο οποίος βλέπει στη σελίδα το σύστημα xy . Όμως κάποιος που δεν είναι βαθύς γνώστης του μαγνητισμού, θα νόμιζε ότι ο άξονας αυτός αποτελείται από δυο πόλους, όπου θα μπορούσε να εφαρμοσθεί η μαγνητική δύναμη την οποία φαντάστηκε ο Faraday εισάγοντας το απατηλό μαγνητικό πεδίο που παραβιάζει όχι μόνο το νόμο της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής δύναμης του Ampere αλλά και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που επιβεβαίωσαν περίτρανα τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm πάντοτε θα διευθύνεται δεξιά από το στοιχείο ρεύματος idl ή από την ταχύτητα υ του φορτίου και θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο xy που ορίζουν το i στον άξονα +x και η απόσταση r στον άξονα +y (επίπεδο ir). Λόγου χάρη όταν η ταχύτητα υ του θετικού φορτίου q είναι παράλληλη του i, η Fm που εφαρμόζεται πάνω στο κινούμενο φορτίο q θα φαίνεται ως ελκτική δύναμη κατά μήκος της απόστασης r ενώ όταν η ταχύτητα υ είναι αντιπαράλληλη, η Fm θα φαίνεται ως δύναμη άπωσης. Στην περίπτωση βέβαια που η ταχύτητα υ του φορτίου θα δείχνει προς τη διεύθυνση +y τότε η Fm θα ανήκει ξανά στο επίπεδο ir και θα δείχνει προς την παράλληλη διεύθυνση του ρεύματος i. Με άλλα λόγια η απομάκρυνση ενός παράλληλου σύρματος από τον ρευματοφόρο αγωγό προκαλεί παράλληλο ρεύμα στο σύρμα που οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm και όχι σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που πίστευε ο Maxwell διατυπώνοντας τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του. Ακόμη και σε περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα υ του φορτίου σχηματίζει γωνία ω με το επίπεδο, τότε και πάλι η Fm θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο ir και θα διευθύνεται προς τα δεξιά από το διάνυσμα υcosω το οποίο είναι η προβολή του διανύσματος υ πάνω στο επίπεδο ir. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η δύναμη Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (2ki/r)qυcosω. Εδώ για λόγους ευκολίας μπορεί στο q να χρησιμοποιηθεί η κάθετη γραμμή +z πάνω στο επίπεδο xy οπότε θα έχουμε Fm = (2ki/r)qυsinθ όπου θ = π/2-ω Και επειδή το διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης Β και όχι το απατηλό πεδίο του Faraday θα είναι Β = 2ki/r τότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε Fm = Bqυsinθ όπου το διάνυσμα Β θα θεωρείται ότι έχει τη διεύθυνση +z. Έτσι από την ανάλυση των γεωμετρικών στοιχείων του επιπέδου ir και της γωνίας θ που σχηματίζει η ταχύτητα υ με την κάθετη γραμμή του επιπέδου ir συμπεραίνουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη δεν εξαρτάται από τις απατηλές γραμμές δύναμης ενός υποθετικού πεδίου που υπέθεσε ο Faraday, αλλά από τα γεωμετρικά στοιχεία της κίνησης των φορτίων. Με βάση αυτά τα δεδομένα καθώς και τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) και των French και Tessman (1963) που έδειξαν τα πραγματικά λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 απέδειξα ότι με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού τόσο ο νόμος του Coulomb όσο και ο νόμος του Ampere ακυρώνουν τις απατηλές εξισώσεις των πεδίων του Maxwell και αποκαλύπτουν ότι το φως αποτελείται από διπολικά φωτόνια, αφού σε ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q που τρέχει ίσαμε την ταχύτητα υ σε κάθετη απόσταση της γραμμής r που τα ενώνει, τότε η ηλεκτρική έλξη και η μαγνητική άπωση δίδονται από τις σχέσεις Fe = Kq2/r2 και Fm = kq2υ2/r2 Kαι επειδή K/k = c2 τότε Fe/Fm = c2/υ2 Δηλαδή για υ = c στο κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο θα έχουμε Fe = Fm γεγονός που αποκαλύπτει ότι το φως αποτελείται όχι από τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell, αλλά από τα διπολικά φωτόνια με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2. Έτσι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των δυο φορτίων του φωτονίου με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου απαιτεί τη χρήση των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ey και της μαγνητικής έντασης Bz διότι τα πεδία που εισήγαγαν ο Faraday και ο Maxwell παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής (page 402 ) ο λόγος Fe/q = Ε είναι η ηλεκτρική δύναμη του νόμου του Coulomb ανά μονάδα θετικού φορτίου που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρική ένταση. Αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι καταργείται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, αφού η ηλεκτρική δύναμη σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb δρα ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως. Το ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και στο νόμο του Ampere όπου ο λόγος Fm/qυ = Β = 2ki/r ονομάστηκε μαγνητική ένταση. Όμως επειδή ακόμη και σήμερα η επιρροή της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας των πεδίων του Maxwell απέναντι στους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere είναι πολύ μεγάλη δυστυχώς συνεχίζεται η διδασκαλία των πεδίων σε τέτοιο βαθμό που φθάσαμε στο σημείο να ξεχασθεί να καταγράφεται στα βιβλία φυσικής ο αρχικός νόμος του Ampere, και να προστίθεται ακόμη και το απατηλό ρεύμα μετατόπισης που συνετέλεσε στην αναχαίτιση της προόδου της φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη στις σελίδες 198-200 του βιβλίου της Φυσικής μέρος Β των Halliday και Resnick διαβάζουμε: “ O Ampere που ήταν υποστηρικτής της θεωρίας της εξ αποστάσεως δράσεως, δεν διατύπωσε τα συμπεράσματά του χρησιμοποιώντας πεδία. Αυτό έγινε, για πρώτη φορά από τον Maxwell. Μια ενδιαφέρουσα επέκταση του νόμου του Ampere που έγινε αργότερα από το Maxwell είναι μια από τις βασικές εξισώσεις του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού.” Επίσης στο θέμα «Μαγνητισμός - ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» και ιδιαίτερα στο κεφάλαιο «Μαγνητισμός στη φυσική» παραποιείται η ιστορία της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής δύναμης και γι αυτό το λόγο δεν αναφέρεται η ανακάλυψη του νόμου του Ampere. Αντί αυτού διαβάζουμε για τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell, που θεωρούνται ότι περιγράφουν την προέλευση και την συμπεριφορά των πεδίων που είναι υπεύθυνα για αυτές τις δυνάμεις. Πραγματικά αν το φως αποτελούνταν από τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell όπως αρχικά πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν τότε τα πεδία θα δικαιολογούνταν με την υπόθεση ότι στο νόμο του Coulomb το ένα φορτίο μαθαίνει για το άλλο φορτίο με μια διαταραχή πεδίου. Σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) τα ηλεκτρόνια στην κεραία ραδιοφωνικού επηρεάζουν τα ηλεκτρόνια σε μια απομακρυσμένη κεραία δέκτη μετά από χρόνο L/c όπου L η απόσταση ανάμεσα στις κεραίες και c η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Αυτή βέβαια τη θεωρία που την υιοθέτησε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 στα δικά του κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα αφενός τον οδήγησε στην άκυρη σχετικότητα και αφετέρου επηρέασε αργότερα τον Feynman να απαξιώσει και αυτός την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και να προτείνει ότι τα κβάντα των πεδίων χωρίς μάζα είναι υπεύθυνα για τη μετάδοση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων. (False Feynman diagrams). Επιπλέον τέτοιες υποθέσεις περί σωματιδίων χωρίς μάζα οδήγησαν τον Gell-Mann το έτος 1973) να αναπτύξει την άκυρη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής (invalid quantum chromodynamics) με την υπόθεση ότι κάποια ανύπαρκτα σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα, που τα ονόμασε γκλουόνια, θα μπορούσαν να είναι υπεύθυνα για τη μετάδοση των υποθετικών ισχυρών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων, ενώ ο ίδιος το 1964 ανακάλυψε τα φορτία των up και down quarks τα οποία με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere με οδήγησαν το 2003 στην ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δομής. (Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism). Στην πραγματικότητα όλα τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής καθώς και της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων έδειξαν ότι η ύλη απορροφά ή εκπέμπει το φως που αποτελείται από φωτόνια με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = h/c2 όπως άλλωστε για τη μάζα του φωτονίου έγραψε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» χωρίς ωστόσο να τροποποιήσει τις προηγούμενες εργασίες του. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 1900 τα πειράματα θερμών υλικών οδήγησαν τον Planck στο να ανακαλύψει τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που δικαίωναν τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός. Εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell και ακολουθώντας τις υποθέσεις του Lorentz θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Τελικά το έτος 1907 ο Planck με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner , που επιβεβαίωσαν τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα, έδειξε ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα ενέργειας εξαιτίας της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 που δικαιώνει τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. (Physics4u-Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν το 1913 δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck (Planck's support Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτύξει την άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα όπου την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Τελικά αργότερα (1938) αλλάζοντας άποψη αναγνώρισε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα, αφού στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics " (page 234) έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Η απορρόφηση λοιπόν των φωτονίων στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο από την ύλη είναι αυτή που συντελεί όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Κατά συνέπεια τόσο τα πεδία του Maxwell όσο και η θεωρία της σχετικότητας συνετέλεσαν στην αναχαίτιση της προόδου της φυσικής. Αντίθετα η εφαρμογή των ακαριαίων δυνάμεων των νόμων του Coulomb και του Ampere πάνω στο αντίθετο σπιν των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με οδήγησε στη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου "Spin-spin of electrons..structures" (2008) όπου περιγράφεται η ανακάλυψη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής έλξης Fem όταν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια θα βρίσκονται σε απόσταση r < 578,8/1015 m. Αυτή η σχέση είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής έλξης η οποία οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ταχύτητα της περιφέρειας (u >> c) του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάντοτε μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός.(Faster than light). Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην περίπτωση που το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά τη μάζα του φωτονίου η ταχύτητα (όχι του σπιν ) αλλά του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορεί να φθάσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός σε υψηλές ενέργειες (Correct Compton effect). Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει σε πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις τη μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) μικρής εμβέλειας η οποία είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe) μεγάλης εμβέλειας. Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, σε μια πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m) δίνουν μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων στο άτομο Ηλίου με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism (2003) απέδειξα όχι μόνο ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλλά και ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό δευτερόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι ιστορικά η απατηλή μαγνητική δύναμη των πόλων ενός ραβδόμορφου μαγνήτη εξακολουθούσε να είναι στη σκέψη του Faraday για την απαξίωση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα εις όφελος ενός υποθετικού πεδίου γραμμών δύναμης παρότι νωρίτερα ο Ampere το ξεκαθάρισε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη επάνω σε παράλληλους ρευματοφόρους αγωγούς δεν απαιτεί ούτε τα απατηλά πεδία αλλά ούτε και τους ανύπαρκτους πόλους ενός κυκλικού ρεύματος που αλληλεπιδρά με τον ευθύγραμμο ρευματοφόρο αγωγό μεγάλου μήκους . Όμως σε δύσκολα προβλήματα υπολογισμού της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης απαιτείται η χρήση των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης για να μην παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Άλλωστε με τη χρήση τέτοιων διανυσμάτων αποκαλύφθηκε η αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου, η οποία με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου φωτονίου-ύλης που ακυρώνει τόσο τα πεδία του Maxwell όσο και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Category:Fundamental physics concepts